


Night and Day

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Courtly Love, Cross-cultural, Double Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-30
Updated: 2004-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met on the Plains of Rohan, Éomer said less-than-pleasing words about the Lady of the Golden Wood, and Gimli claimed this was only excusable because the Eorling had never met Galadriel. Now, after meeting both Arwen and Galadriel at Aragorn's wedding, Éomer discusses the two ladies with Gimli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

"Master Gimli!" 

I turned and saw the newly crowned king crossing the hall. 

"Éomer King," I said, bowing so low my beard brushed the floor. "At your service." 

"Aye, as you always have been." But the king's expression was deadly serious. I straightened myself and looked at him questioningly. 

"I must beg your service once more. Have you your axe?" 

"Nay. Should I send for it?" 

Éomer sighed, but I caught the glint in his eye. "Perhaps. Harsh words still separate us." He spoke of the lady Galadriel: first of my lady's perilous beauty, then the wisdom of her eyes and her resplendent hair, more precious to me than mithril. 

"And if I had but met her in different company, I would feel as you do, I am sure." 

His eyes trailed to the queen Arwen, and my blood boiled. Aye, the queen was lovely, but she was no match for my lady. 

"Should I send for my sword?" 

Would these fair ladies bring us to blows, then? I mastered the legendary temper of my kind, and saw beyond his words: the love we bestowed was not so different. 

"Nay. You chose the Evening; my love belongs to the Morning."


End file.
